primanellefandomcom-20200214-history
Leftovers
Lyrics You want him that bad, then girl you can have him You want him that bad, then girl you can have him Say you want him that bad, then girl you have him I ain't even trippin cause I already had him You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers 1 I don't know if you know, but it's like this I was his everything, you a side dish Hung around like a stain on the carpet You won his heart but I already got it You thought it was a secret but I knew it all along (ay) You were just an appetizer when I wasn't home (ay) You come down with the games, time to get crunk (ay) You were undercover 'til your cover got blown Pre-chorus So ima wash my hands from you (youuuu) And you can do the things you do (doooo) She can have you if she wants to... Chorus You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Oh, Oh) Since I'm done wit him girl you can come get him He done got stale now, what I want wit him? You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Woo) 2 He used to be my entrée, 5 star dish Now I did ya just heavy on my stomach Thinkin back I wouldn't mind if I was starving Now I had enough, so you in the garbage I don't want watcha got cookin no more (ay) You done expired, can't have it no more (ay) And if I can't have it, wha whatcha here for (ay) You look cross at a girl, gotta break farrr Pre-chorus So ima wash my hands from you (youuuu) And you can do the things you do (doooo) She can have you if she wants to: Chorus You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Yea) You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers Since I'm done wit him girl you can come get him He done got stale now, what I want wit him? You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Yea) (ay, ay) You can have him girl, You can have him girl (ay, ay) If you want him girl, If you want it girl All them games just keep getting old by the hour It's time to let it go cause this love got sour I'm so done, movin' on to the next I got what I needed, you can take what's left Chorus You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (oooooo) You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (You can take him you want him, take him if you want him) Since I'm done wit him girl you can come get him (come get him) He done got stale now, what I want wit him? (Yea) You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (go on, go on:go on, go on) You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers Oooo, oooo, oooo, Yea Rating Do You Like This Song? Yes. LOVE IT!!! No. I think it's not that good. It's okay. Category:Lyrics Category:Prima J Songs Category:2008 Category:Songs